Rampage: Junjohenkō vs Shukaku !!
Set the Stage Damn, this is a pain... It was official that he hated Suna. Because he hated hot weather. Why he hated hot weather was simple: he often wore black clothes, as such, the dark colors attracted more heat which then lead to sweating. Sweating in and of itself was disgusting and he wanted to be sick, he didn't care that he was acting like a woman because quite simply, Naoki hated hot weather. Thus he hated the target he was sent to capture on principle. Sykushi appeared to handle the harsh heat much better then his partner does, he smirks behind his mask as he scans the horizon for any anomoly "I don't get it you didn't prepare at all for the harsh heat or are you just a natural born weakling in nature's natural habitat?" he then prepares his equipment for battle Daichi Kaze as usual was training, in spite of being a inhabitant of Sunagakure he complained about the heat. He suddenly felt a surge of chakra and a awkward feeling, it was his intuition which he could never possibly ignored. He thought of figuring out what is going on but then he realized if he moves out of village he might put the village in danger so he decided to stay in the village. Naoki could feel a twitch beginning to form in his right eye as he seriously contemplates skewering the mask wearing brat with a tānto. Exhaling slowly, he tries to remember that right now, he's necessary. Later on he could get rid of him, probably at the same time as the target. He doesn't need to check his gear because despite wearing black, he always prepares well ahead of time. "Just hurry it up." He was already further ahead of the Nara scanning the streets for the target thinking of a way to ambush the Jinchuriki but realized they were probably already detected he then went to a large roof area and started to stand there waiting for the Jinchuriki Daichi again felt the same presence so he rushed towards the roof area and found out one of the Junjohenkō members, he asked the stranger "Who are you mister ? ". Why do I get saddled with the arrogant ones? Naoki covered the distance to where his wayward partner and the Jinchūriki were, keeping a little a-ways away. He thought he could handle it solo, so be it. "I am here to warn you." points over to the nara "He is trying to capture you for the beasty in your gut go beat his up." "And why are you concerned for me ? " asked Daichi looking at the stranger and then the Nara respectively. "What!" Naoki glared at his partner. "He's lying, kid. I respect you. He's the creeper in the alley you gotta watch." "And he's the man in black who looks like he plans on visiting a funeral to laugh at the dead guy who ya going to trust me or him?" "Shut up both of you, I am going to drag both of you to Kazekage-sama" said Daichi using Iron Sand Drizzle. Naoki quickly leapt out of the way as his instincts told him, although he couldn't necessarily see what was attacking didn't mean the threat wasn't there. "I hope you know Sūton jutsu." He yelled at his partner, actually looking serious for once.